tremontainefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Credits Written by: Alaya Dawn Johnson Cover Illustration by: Kathleen Jennings Art Director: Charles Orr Lead Writer: Ellen Kushner Editor: Delia Sherman Producers: Racheline Maltese and Julian Yap Tremontaine original concept by Ellen Kushner Synopsis Kaab helps with the preparation of her own welcoming feast, trying to fit in and redeem herself after the disaster from her last mission. She volunteers to purchase saffron and rabbits for the feast and goes to the home of Master Fenton. There, she meets Rafe, who was summoned by his father, probably because of the feast. Rafe takes her to buy the saffron and rabbits, and he tries, unsuccessfully, to pump her for information about Kinwiinik navigation. They then go to Reuben's vegetable stand to deliver what is at least the second letter he's received from Micah since she last arrived in the City. Hearing about Micah's talent with math, Kaab convinces Rafe to introduce them. In the early afternoon, Micah is playing cards in the Blackbird's Nest, where Rafe has brought her before, because she wants to make enough money to eat something besides a potato. Dickson comes in to tell his fellow students that the Board of Governors is now meeting and might even vote on the proposal to let professors choose which examination committees they sit on, although the vote has been set for the following month. The students do not support this proposal, and they swarm out to protest. Micah is swept up in the crowd, despite her efforts not to be. Micah makes her way to Rafe, who is standing on the base of the bronze statue of Rastin in front of Governors' Hall, making a speech to the students. She and Kaab climb the statue and talk, while Rafe rejoins the crowd. Kaab learns that Micah is a girl, not a boy, despite Rafe's belief to the contrary. Rafe meets William, who is trying to hire a chair, and learns who he is. Despite that, he gives William directions to get away from the crowd. Kaab and Micah can see that he is attracted to WIlliam. When Kaab returns home, she talks with her uncle, warning Chuleb about Rafe's interest in the secrets of navigation. He advises her to cultivate her relationship with Rafe, and he shows her the letter Diane sent, requesting a meeting. He plans to discuss this with Saabim after the feast, but is wary, recognizing that Diane wields more power than she seems to and that she "is not to be underestimated." The feast is the next evening, and Rafe attends it with his parents. The disaster of the Everfair is discussed. Saabim and Chuleb discuss Diane's letter while Kaab eavesdrops on them. They are aware that Tremontaine had invested in the Everfair, but are not sure that this is all there is to her request to meet with them. Chuleb decides to invite Diane to visit the Balam compound in three days' time. The night is stormy. Tess worries about Ben while forging a reference. Ben returns from his father's deathbed with a locket that he believes will make their fortune. Tess isn't so sure, fearing that any gift from Ben's "murdering lowlife" father is tainted with the kind of sin "that came due". Timeline It took the Wasp three months to take Kaab to the City. This episode covers two days, perhaps a little more. It seems to take place a week after "Arrivals". Also, Ixsaabim is pregnant, likely 1-3 months so. It's asparagus time, and the rains have come. Day 1 The feast to welcome Kaab will be at "sunset tomorrow". Kaab meets Rafe at his father's house when she goes to get the saffron and hares for the feast. Reuben refers to Micah's letter as "Another one?" and it says, "I think I'll stay another week." In the afternoon, the Board of Governors of the University meet, leading to a student protest. Kaab and Micah meet as Rafe gives a speech. William and Rafe meet. Diane's letter requesting a meeting with Ahchuleb arrives. Day 2: The feast to welcome Kaab takes place. Ixsaabim and Ahchuleb invite Diane to visit three days hence. Ben returns from his father's deathbed with a locket his father took, telling Tess they will be rich. So, he was with his father for about a week, and Tess was not. Also, it's raining. This might or might not be the same night as Kaab's welcoming feast. Arc / Plot Points Ixsaabim is pregnant. Reuben has met Rafe's father. Kaab's Aunt Ixnoon was married to a man at the Nopalco court. She escaped the court's destruction by the Tullan Empire. Saffron-braised hares were served at Diane's last soiree. Ahchuleb has a Land agent. The Fentons are in the spice trade. Kaab spent "a few dizzy, ill-fated nights" with someone named Citlali. Whatever disaster caused her exile, it happened about seven months ago. Apparently, some of her relatives accompanied her and did not survive. Whom? All things considered, Reuben seems astonishingly calm that Micah is staying in the City for at least two weeks, living with strangers at the University who don't know she isn't a boy. The Board of Governors of the University are expected to vote next month on the proposal to let professors choose which examination committees they will sit on, and students suspect that they vote this secretly. Joshua has written at least one poem of some kind. William is "one of the most meddlesome members of the Board of Governors". The Balam family has a monopoly on the chocolate trade as far as the Kinwiinik are concerned. They can't afford to lose it. The Tullan Empire is looking for an excuse to attack the Kinwiinik. The Tullan are ambitious, threatening "even the southern coastal cities of the Kinwiinik". Kaab is at least partly responsible for the tense political situation, or at least, she believes that she is. Rafe and Kaab are already aware that they are on opposite sides of a struggle over the secrets of navigation. Rafe wants the information to prove his theories; Kaab's family's position depends on these secrets staying unrevealed. Despite that, they like each other. Technically and formally, all Traders owe loyalty first to all other Traders of all Trader families, but in practice, things are more complicated. Chuleb is aware of the political situation at the University and is counting on the men in charge to remain resistant to change. The Balam family is apparently able to wield some influence here. The Everfair was lost at sea, and all hands aboard her, while trying to reach the Garay port. The ship sank within miles of the Garay port, and her navigators didn't realize it. Greenglass Imports had also invested in this voyage, but Master Greenglass also invested in enough insurance to cover his losses, whatever that may mean. Master Fenton is pleased with his son for the coup of selling the saffron to the Balam family. Diane has sent her letter to Ahchuleb, requesting a meeting with him. He and Saabim discuss the matter and invite her to visit the Balam compound in three days' time. Kaab eavesdrops on this conversation. Tess is a forger. Ben has returned from his father's deathbed with a locket that he believes will make him and Tess rich. Cultural and World Information There was a war between Nopalco and the Tullan Empire. The Tullan Empire won, and the river Amaxac ran red with blood, the poets say, for 13 years. There are Tullan masters of poetry. The Tullan language is called Tullan-daan. Ekchuah is one of the Kinwiinik gods. "As Ekchuah dives". The streets of Bikiinha are far cleaner than the streets of the City, thanks to the many slaves who keep them that way. Shoes, rather than bare feet or sandals, are the usual footware in the City. Canaa chocolate is of high quality. There is a bronze statue of Rastin at the base of Governor's Hall. Those rich enough can hire a chair to travel in the City. Kaab's people eat tortillas at every meal. Jacaranda flowers grow in Kinwiinik lands. Micah estimates Kaab's journey to the City as at least 1,800 miles, and only that little if the Wasp traveled no faster than a horse. There are ducks in Muscovy. Ahchuleb is a minor Kinwiinik noble. He married into Kaab's family very young. We aren't told how old he is, but he seems older than Kaab, although he's apparently a fair bit younger than Saabim. At the feast, drums and flutes play to welcome guests and bid "farewell to the flaming sun". Altars to Chacmul and Xamanek are on the north and west sides of the portico of the Balam compound. The offerings on the altars are copal resin and figures of amaranth dough mixed with the blood of the Balam family. The Kinwiinink think of the Xanamwiinik as having ant-egg skins. The Xanamwiinik take cream in their chocolate. The Kinwiinik do not, but they add fermented agave nectar. Kaab's hair is braided and gathered into two points in the front of her head, which is only done for married women and women, such as Kaab, who are dedicated to the service (trade / spying). The Kinwiinik women have embroidered clothing, although the Xanamwiinik have no idea what the embroidered patterns mean. Both women and men wear gold, jade, and feathers. The Balam family is dressing more opulently than it would in Kinwiinik lands, where merchants much not appear to be more wealthy than the nobles. They eat at a low table, kneeling. Dishes served apparently include salamander, newt, crickets, and dog, as well as venison, nuts, and mushrooms, and the saffron hares. Some modification to Kinwiinik custom has been made for the Xanamwiinik for serving tamales. Kinwiinik nobles can be stripped of their rank for committing dishonorable actions. No one seems to care what Xanamwiinik nobles do or whether they're in debt--so long as they keep their land. Master Greenglass swears by "God's horns". Easter Eggs Miscellany Episode Summaries Tremontaine Home